


[podfic] Ephemeral Style

by emij1s, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, No Hurt all Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Shrunkyclunks, Sleepy Sex, Soundcloud, Twink!Bucky, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, no sfx, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emij1s/pseuds/emij1s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Bucky welcomes Steve home in the way only a sleep deprived, slightly ill college student can.





	[podfic] Ephemeral Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ephemeral Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040604) by [emij1s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emij1s/pseuds/emij1s). 



> My thanks to emij1s for writing the sweetest, coziest, most intimate welcome home ever.
> 
> Should you enjoy this pod, please consider rb'ing on [tumblr](https://thatsmysecretduh.tumblr.com/post/173689354738).

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/40111500890/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Lights Down Low - MAX


End file.
